Atteindre les étoiles
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Séquelle de Toucher terre – C’est maintenant au tour d’Harry d’aider son prochain. Mais Il reste dans l’ombre. L’aimant. Aidant. Slash léger HPSS –


**Auteur **: Genevieve Black

**Email** : Dans mon profil. Je suis toujours ouverte à faire de nouvelles connaissances, alors n'hésitez pas à me rentrer dans vos contacts!

**Titre** : Atteindre les étoiles

**Genre** : Romance, un peu de yaoi

**Couple** : Rien de concret. Juste des rêves... HP/SS, sinon.

**Rating** : G

**Résumé** : Séquelle de Toucher terre – C'est maintenant au tour d'Harry d'aider son prochain. Mais Il reste dans l'ombre. L'aimant. Aidant. Slash léger HPSS

**Disclamers **: À JKR et à la Warner. Malheureusement.

**NDLA** : C'est la séquelle de Toucher Terre. J'ai énormément tardé, je le sais, mais faute de temps et de volonté, je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas pu la terminer avant. Encore aujourd'hui, j'hésite à la poster. J'avais eu d'excellents commentaires pour mon OS alors... j'ai un peu peur de tout gâcher. Mais bien que ce soit une séquelle, on peut comprendre sans avoir lu Toucher terre. Il y a cependant quelques allusions. Encore une fois, ne me tuez pas pour la fin. This time, je ne crois pas faire de suite alors il faudra vous contenter de ce maigre produit de mon imagination qui, je n'en doute pas, en fera râler certain(e). Enfin, Kisu et Bonne lecture!

Gen

* * *

**Atteindre les étoiles**

Il y avait lui…

Et il y avait la lame.

Longue… tranchante…

Elle brillait dans la lumière du clair de lune. Jolie lune au croissant jaune… Belle. Grosse. Éclatante de pureté, majestueuse dans sa robe blanchâtre. Il aurait aimé y poser les pieds… Flotter comme ces hommes qui y étaient allés et qui y allaient encore. Des moldus… Si Draco avait pu être l'un de ces êtres inférieurs, il aurait été astronaute.

Mais Draco était sorcier. Draco était fils de Mangemort, héritier du bras droit de Voldemort lui-même. Et par conséquent… il ne pourrait jamais être rien de plus qu'un esclave. Et il se refusait à ce destin. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ?

La tour était sage, ce soir. Il avait bien choisi, méticuleusement. La tour d'astronomie. Mourir à la lune. D'un romantisme fou, aurait dit Pansy Parkinson. Chipie… Il n'aurait de paix réelle que lorsqu'il aurait accomplit, enfin, ce pourquoi il était né. Mourir…

Le seul choix qu'il ait réellement était Comment. Et mourir par la main d'un ancien ami, d'une connaissance ou d'un quelconque Auror ne l'intéressait guère.

Alors à défaut de choisir… il y avait la simplicité. La lame. Et la mort, par la même occasion.

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, la mort l'avait toujours intrigué. Cet état, ce sommeil éternel qui venait happer chaque jour des centaines voire des milliers de personnes dans le monde. Un fléau universel qu'on arrivait jamais réellement à stopper. Ne croyant pas à la présence d'un dieu quelconque et n'ayant pas été élevé dans cette pensée, Draco s'était dit, enfant, que la mort était en fait une espèce de justice à laquelle n'échappait personne. À la fin, tout le monde était coupable. Il aimait cela.

Aussi, avec une hâte étrange, approcha-t-il la lame affûtée de son poignet gauche, les yeux bien fixés sur la veine bleutée qui s'y dessinait. Parfait, tout serait parfait. Quelques centimètres et, enfin, la délivrance.

- Tu ne devrais pas, intervint soudain une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna et rencontra un regard émeraude.

- Va-t'en Potter, ordonna-t-il.

- Et tu saliras le sol dès que je serai parti ? Fit sarcastiquement le Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le blond.

- Mais rien, dit-il en s'adossant à l'un des murs de pierres de la tour. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, continue.

L'héritier Malfoy haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Vas-y, Draco, taillade-toi les veines, continua imperturbablement le brun. Enlève-toi la vie. Saigne-toi, vide-toi. Moi, je reste et je regarde.

- Tu... tu ne peux pas... balbutia le Serpentard, pour la première fois depuis longtemps confus.

- Bien sûr que je peux, répliqua l'autre. Je n'ai rien à faire, cette nuit. 'Pas trop sommeil. Alors autant profiter du spectacle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu veux que je t'aide, peut-être ?

- Tu... tu ne m'empêcheras pas ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons de vouloir te suicider. Parce qu'une fois que c'est fait... on ne peut pas vraiment reculer, tu sais.

- Tu ne connais pas ma vie, Potter.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne connais pas la mienne non plus. Personne n'a le droit de nous juger. Cependant, je suis persuadé qu'au-delà de tout cela, de tes problèmes et tout, il y a des gens qui t'apprécie pour ce que tu es vraiment.

Le blond renifla.

- Nous ne faisons pas partie du même monde, Potter, ce qui pour toi est acquis, les sentiments comme l'amitié ou l'amour ne m'ont même jamais effleuré. Chez les Serpentards, tout est une question de rôle.

- On ne peut pas vivre sans aimer, fit paisiblement Harry.

Son regard était errant, comme perdu entre deux mondes, ou encore dans le passé.

- Même si tout t'apparaît noir, que tu es perdu et que tu as peur…

- Un Malfoy ne craint rien, Potter, le coupa le blond.

- Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider, continua le brun, imperturbable. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident et que parfois l'envie de tout envoyer promener est plus forte que tout.

- Comment saurais-tu ça ? se moqua Draco, mais sa voix tremblait un peu.

- Parce que j'ai plus d'une fois voulu abandonner, moi aussi.

Il s'approcha du bord de la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Le sol… Il y pensait encore, oui. L'envie était forte, presque incontrôlable lorsqu'il volait, mais il s'efforçait de tenir tête aux sentiments envahisseurs, à la détresse folle qui prenait possession de lui, le dévorait.

- Sauter et toucher terre, tu sais… Qu'il n'y ait plus de retour possible. La paix, le sérénité. Retrouver ceux qui sont partis et qui me manquent tant… Ce serait facile…

Il secoua la tête et se força à reculer.

- Trop facile, en fait. Mais tu as raison, reprit Harry après quelques secondes, je ne te connais pas. As-tu seulement déjà laissé quelqu'un te connaître ? Leur as-tu seulement laissé la chance voir au-delà des barrières que tu as érigées ? Leur nom ou leur sang ne change rien au fait qu'ils soient humains, qu'ils soient semblables à toi ou moi. Eux aussi peuvent ressentir cette douleur qui te ronge. On est seul que lorsqu'on le veut vraiment.

- Et toi ? fit faiblement Draco.

- Moi ?

- Tu serais là ? Tu serais prêt à m'aider ?

Le Survivant fuit son regard.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te le promettre, mais je ne peux pas sans mentir. Nous sommes en guerre et je suis Harry Potter. Je peux mourir ou être enlevé à tout moment. Même ici, à Poudlard, je ne suis jamais en sécurité. Cependant…

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda franchement dans les yeux.

- Cependant, tant que je le pourrai, je t'aiderai.

- Comment ? voulu savoir le Serpentard.

- En parlant. Il n'y a pas pire mal que le silence. Mais tu auras des efforts à faire, évidemment. Sinon, je ne pourrai rien faire.

- Si mon père l'apprend…

- Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, l'interrompit le brun.

- Si je change, il l'apprendra rapidement.

- Alors garde ton masque intact avec les autres. Rien ne nous oblige à nous exposer publiquement. Il suffit de trouver un endroit comme celui-ci et de lancer un sort de silence. Ni vu, ni connu. Par la suite, nous verrons.

- Ensuite ?

- Quand ce sera le temps des choix, de décider quel camp tu souhaite rejoindre.

- Et si je choisi la Marque Noire ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Nous serons encore plus ennemis que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Et quelqu'un des miens te tuera. Ou bien je te tuerai moi-même.

Draco ne pensa même pas à répliquer. Le Survivant tendit la main.

- À toi de décider. Accepte ou je partirai. Je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, la gaspiller dans un moment d'incertitude. Je t'offre simplement une chance de prouver sa valeur.

Le jeune homme regarda la main tendue, puis les émeraudes brillantes dans un rayon de lune. Esquissant un léger sourire, il déposa le poignard sur la paume offerte.

- D'accord, Potter. Aide-moi.

* * *

Le soleil se levait paresseusement à l'est. Une partie du lac était constellée de paillettes dorées tandis que l'autre, ombragée, dormait encore paresseusement en attendant son heure de gloire. De doux remous l'agitaient par moment et des vagues lascives venaient caresser le rivage sablonneux.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, Harry Potter se leva d'un coin sombre. Parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la sortie, il franchit et referma la porte derrière lui sans un bruit. Une ombre se détacha aussitôt d'un mur et s'avança vers lui.

- Il dort, dit le Survivant à voix basse, presque lasse. J'a fait apparaître quelques coussins et couvertures. Je doute qu'il se réveille à temps pour aller en cours.

- Je lui écrirai un mot d'excuse.

- J'ai aussi jeté un sort de silence ainsi qu'un de verrouillage. Il ne sera pas dérangé par Rusard, au moins. Les sortilèges prendront fin dès son réveil.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

- Vous semblez épuisé. Allez dormir, je vous écrirai un billet également.

- Non, je… je vais bien. Un café et je serai apte à aller en cours.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Ça ira. Et puis j'ai défense contre les forces du mal avancée ce matin. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer ce cours. Ça doit aller…

Il cilla cependant en affrontant les obsidiennes de son professeur.

- Menteur, souffla ce dernier.

- Vous êtes restez ici toute la nuit ? demanda Harry sur un ton plus léger.

- J'ai fait une ronde, puis je suis revenu.

- Et donc, vous n'avez pas plus dormi.

- J'ai l'habitude des nuits blanches, contrairement à vous.

- Vous croyez ?

- Toujours ces cauchemars ?

- Vos cours d'Occlumencie aident, tenta de le rassurer l'adolescent… vainement.

- Si vous voulez, je…

- Pas de potions, coupa l'étudiant. Ça n'a plus aucun effet.

Voyant une once de déception obscurcir les traits de son enseignant et… ami, il s'empressa d'ajouter ;

- Mais je vous remercie. C'est… c'est gentil de proposer.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Je vous offrirais bien un verre pour vous remonter un peu le moral, fit-il, mais je doute que le reste du personnel approuve.

- Je vois d'ici les gros titres de la Gazette : Le survivant passablement éméché se rendant à ses cours après un bref détour par les donjons, ricana le jeune homme.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre-bracelet.

- Le déjeuner va commencer, remarqua-t-il.

- Je vous accompagne.

Ils prirent les escaliers. Alors qu'ils en étaient aux dernières marches, Harry eut un court moment de faiblesse. Il tenta de se rattraper à la rampe de secours, mais ses réflexes, rendus moins vifs par sa fatigue, lui refusèrent cette opportunité. Il se vit tomber… Alors qu'il allait s'écraser contre le sol dur, des bras l'agrippèrent. Étourdit par la chute et littéralement épuisé, il se laissa aller contre son professeur de potions, sauveur providentiel. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses robes sombres, y trouvant le confort et la chaleur qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut. Une main chaude vint se poser sur sa nuque et, presque caressante, dénoua ses muscles. Il soupira d'aise.

- Vous en faîtes trop, Harry, murmura l'homme en continuant son léger massage.

- Vous ne leur direz rien, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua plutôt sur le même ton son compagnon.

- Vous êtes humain, vous avez aussi droit à vos faiblesses.

- Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Severus soupira. A ce rythme infernal, le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Il est encore tôt, fit-il avec hésitation, vous voulez... venir vous reposer dans mes appartements ?

Harry sourit contre ses robes.

- Si cela vientà se savoir, votre réputation sera salie. Si on ne doit pas voir Draco avec moi, c'est d'autant plus votre cas.

Les longs doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, jouant paresseusement avec les mèches noires.

- J'aimerais... commença Severus.

- Moi aussi, coupa Harry. Moi aussi. Mais on ne peut pas.

L'homme l'écarta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de botter le derrière de Voldemort parce qu'il est hors de question que je vous perde.

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil amusé.

- C'est de l'humour, monsieur, ou bien un ordre ?

- A vous de le déterminer, esquiva son professeur. De toute façon, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête. Saleté de Gryffondor...

Harry sourit encore. Avant, un anà peine auparavant, il aurait été offusqué par la remarque. Mais maintenant... Tant de choses avaient changé... Il reposa simplement sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, y soupirant contre le tissu rêche et sombre.

- J'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller, avoua-t-ilà mi-voix. Je suis si fatigué...

La main reprit l'exploration de son cou, puis de son dos, laissant derrière elle des traînées chaudes. Le Maître des potions ne pouvait certes rien contre le malà l'état pur, mais sa présence seule parvenaità l'apaiser. De sentir son corps chaud contre lui le rendait paisible, maladroit, doux. Était-ce ça, l'amour ? Il était prêtà en prodiguerà l'être niché contre lui.

- Tom n'est pas patient, bâilla le brun aux yeux verts. Il n'attendra pas la fin de l'année. Après, ce sera finit. J'en ai assez de jouer sans arrêt.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda doucement Severus.

- Je partirai avec vous. Loin, très loin. Parce qu'ici, il y aura les souvenirs et les fantômes. Je veux un endroit tranquille où me reposer. Pas vous ?

- Je te suivrai, Harry, lui promit l'espion.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, ravi mais épuisé. Il puisa en lui la force ne s'écarter une nouvelle fois avant de se hisser légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds pour venir effleurer de ses lèvres la commissure de celles de son _ami, _s'y attardant un court instant.

- Bonne journée, Severus, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant dans les couloirs. Et merci.

Le maître des potions ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder partir avant de soupirer.

- Je serai toujours là, Harry...

Et il se dirigeaà son tour vers la Grande Salle.

Fin.

Gna gna gna. Vous me direz que ce n'est pas une fin, mais... mouah ah ah. C'est ainsi qu'il en est. Je ne pense pas faire de suite alors utilisez votre si fertile imagination! Bisouilles...

Gen


End file.
